Rituals
Lexicon Entry You have heard mention of all these special abilities you can gain by imbuing yourself with large quantities of crystal energy, but you need some means to carry out the infusion. After and incident that shall never be mentioned again - and if anyone asks, no, you do not have anything to do with the crater where that village used to be - you recall the shards' infusion process. If it worked for items, maybe it will work for you as well. Description Rituals '''are a mechanic added by Chromaticraft that empower a player with either an ability or toggle-able effect. These powers are gained via the '''Ritual Table and can be accessed by pressing the middle mouse key (by default) and using left and right (or arrow) keys to navigate through the powers and if unlocked, pressing either the space bar or enter to activate them. Some rituals can be strengthened before activation to activate a more powerful ability by using the up and down (or arrow) keys but this requires your internal energy storage to be high enough. Most rituals do not consume or drain internal energy when activated however there are a few exceptions. Some rituals can cause damage to blocks in a large radius so be sure to test them far away from your base. Each ritual has certain Lumen Energy requirements and can only be activated by clicking on the Ritual Table with the Elemental Manipulator if the full structure is built. No other blocks can be placed within range of the Ritual Altar, however Adjacency Cores may still be placed near the table. The Ritual Table itself cannot be used for anything until it is built into the multi-block structure, the Ritual Altar''' 'which requires: * 8 Liquid Chroma buckets * 161 Crystalline Stones * 48 Crystalline Stone Beams * 4 Crystalline Stone Columns * 4 Engraved Crystalline Stones * 4 Embossed Crystalline Stones * 1 Ritual Table There is also an upgrade to the Ritual Altar unlocked upon reaching the Chromic Dimension that is made by modifying the original structure. This requires 4 Crystalline Energy Stabilizers instead of the Columns and 28 Energized Crystalline Stone Beams instead of the bottom-most Beams. Procedure Begin by clicking on the Ritual Table with anything but the Elemental Manipulator then navigating the interface by clicking on the grey bars on the outside edge of the main box in the center. Once you have found the ritual you wish to activate, you must click on the image of it to confirm your selection, if all is done correctly, holding the Manipulator and looking at the table should show a grey circle with a yellow dot in the center. This means the ritual is ready for charging. To charge the table with the Lumen Energy required, click on the table with the Elemental Manipulator and, provided it is within range of an output for the energy required, it will start to charge. Once it is fully charged the yellow dot seen when holding the manipulator should change to a green dot indicating full charge. A player must jump on-top of the Ritual Table to proceed. If everything is done correctly the camera will change into 3rd person looking at the front of the player as they bob up and down while spinning clockwise and their HUD will disable. The ritual will take a minute or 2 to finish. You can still cycle through your hot-bar, open up the inventory or read the Lexicon to pass the time without ruining the ritual and when it is finished you will be put back into first person, placed down and your HUD will re-enable. (Occasionally a player may experience a glitch where their HUD remains invisible once the ritual is finished, simply pressing F1 (by default) will re-enable the HUD) Once the Ritual is finished, press the middle-mouse key (by default) to open up the power selection screen, the left and right (or arrow) keys to navigate and the up and down (or arrow) keys to increase the strength of an ability (if applicable) then press enter or space bar to try out your new powers! Rituals/Abilities Pylon Surge Protection ''Lexicon entry: After one too many energy discharges to the face - or perhaps as a result of it - you have finally devised a way to "ground" yourself, causing the pylons's surplus energy to seek alternate routes to dissipate itself. This is of course of obvious utility This Ritual, when active, will prevent any and all pylons from damaging any nearby players with the ritual active. This also negates the ability to gain the buff from the damage of the pylon however. Reach Boost Lexicon entry: Improving the range at which you can interact with blocks is one of the most sought-after powers of all, to the point where many before you have gone to great lengths, often violating the natural order so badly that they find themselves exiled from the world itself. Finally, however, you have found a real way to acquire this ability yourself, allowing you to break and place blocks up to 128 blocks away. You cannot, however, attack mobs or open GUIs outside the normal range. This Ritual, when active, gives the player a new 'outline' effect when looking at any block within 128m. It will also show the exact distance to the block in question (down to 1000th of a meter) and show an icon of the block just a little above the cross-hair. The player can break or place down any block they can see within this 128m range, however, they cannot open most chests or blocks with a GUI. A player can still: * Use a bucket to pick up or place down liquid * Plant trees or other plants * Hoe grass * Place an item on an Item Casting Stand * Possibly more, but un-tested Magnetism (N/A)Category:Structure Category:Mechanic __FORCETOC__ Category:ChromatiCraft